Risen from the ashes
by lamahat
Summary: A loss of an important member of the team, leads into the gain of an unexpected relationship... rated M for later chapters. please review, my first fanfic.


Hmmm… this is kind of my first real fanfiction….. I wrote a couple others about three years ago…. And they are both either really cheesy or disturbing on some dimensions…. So I will not even bother pointing out the stories I have written… Anyways, this a nice little story, that begins about a year after the big summer solstice battle thingy. It will, unfortunately, begin with a tragedy to the gang, but will end in the connection of an unlikely pair…. Of course…. You obviously wouldn't bother reading this if it didn't have anything to do with this connection anyways…. Rated M for much much later chapters. Sokka/zuko lovey stuff to come at some point. I would love for you to review and make tips for me after you've read this…. It would be very nice! Ok, I'm gonna shut up and get on with the good stuff now.

Our adventure begins somewhere off the coast of the earth kingdom, in a rather windy mountainous, and foggy area, where the gang runs into some unexpected turbulence. I'm doing it again… ON TO THE STORY NOW!

"Sokka, climb to the back and look down and see how far we are from the ground!" Aang nervously turned and burst this towards sokka. Sokka, climbed to the back of Appa, and tried to focus to the blinding white light of the fog below him… It was pure white, not even a mighty volcano brandishing firry lava could be seen in fog as thick as this. Sokka turned around and yelled back to Aang

"Aang, I can't see a bloody thing in this fog!" Sokka then turned back around to look in the direction of ground again, and was taken aback.

"AANG! WE'RE GOING DOWN! GET US UP NOW!"

Aang tried to pull the enormous flying beast upwards, but they were falling far faster than expected, and the ground was approaching rapidly. Katara, Toph, and Sokka all managed to gab on to the closest support to brace themselves. But before they knew it, the enclosing ground turned to a drop off cliff, and hundreds of feet below them, ocean began to appear. A huge sigh of relief flooded the minds of the gang. Everyone finally started to settle back down to their normal positions.

"Try to keep us up in the air next time twinkle toes!" Toph aimed a fist at Aang.

"You two really did give us all a scare guys, start paying more attention to whats going on around ehre, its really foggy, try flying slower." Katara nagged the two boys attempting to pilot the bison. Appa gave a roar of approval.

Aang, as always, was well distracted with other things around him, such as the harangues being tossed at him by the women onboard, had failed to notice his piloting duties, and as Aang turned his head back to their flight path, A rather large dark shadow had engrossed the bison in flight, and nothing could be seen but pure grayness.

"What is that thing? Is it heading towards us?" –sokka

The four continued studying what appeared to be an approaching object…

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S A MOUNTAIN!" Sokka wrenched the out the words as he noticed their flight path towards the sheer rocks scales of the mountain.

Aang twisted and tugged on the reigns in every which direction to change their path, but they were traveling far too fast, and the object drew nearer by the second. Aang finally gathered up his nerves and spat out his decision.

"EVERYBODY BAIL INTO THE OCEAN RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone in the gang stumbled about, trying to jump out, katara quickly grabbed hold of toph for the jump, to prevent her from drowning in the waters below. The glooming monstrous rock drew nearer and nearer and nearer, and at the very last minute, the gang managed to bail out. Appa flapped and twisted to change his path, but his momentum was too strong, and appa crashed into the side of the mountain seconds after aang fetched his staff and flew down to the ocean to search for his friends.

Appa's hit against the wall wasn't pretty. He crashed into a boulder, and knocked the gigantic rock out of it place, thus dragging the giant flying beast down the watery depths with it. Aang looked back; a devastated expression devoured the boy's face as his he watched his lifelong friend dragged down the side of a mountain, and into the waters below.

Aang flew down to the ocean surface, and found his friends standing upon a platform that Toph had bended from the sea floor. He rushed down to the island Toph had created where the other three had stood patiently.

"Thanks for almost killing us again twinkle toes! Watch where you're going!"

"Shut up Toph! Appa didn't make it…"

Well that's chapter one for now…. I am fully awar that it is rather short, and that it probably sound pretty lame altogether right now… and its actually rather depressing, and Zuko hasn't appeared yet, even though he will be one of the main characters later in the story. Anyways, this is my first chapter, and my first story… so, reviews are welcome, I would like for you to be critical, but not in a harmful way of course… Also… I would much appreciate a beta if anyone is willing to help me with that… thanks


End file.
